The Price of Freedom
by Twilight Nova
Summary: Sonic and his team have finally ended Eggman's reign of terror, along with the help of a new god. However, this new god's services do not come without a price... Just a series of little transformation one-shots.


**This is just a little series of one-shots I'm doing that may or may not come into play later in my little storyline. Just saying.**

* * *

The Price of Freedom

Prologue

A wish. The Seven Chaos Emeralds. The blessing of a god. These were what Sonic used to end Dr. Ivo Robotnik's schemes. Apprehended by authorities, the doctor was locked into a high security facility, stripped of his genius by the recently revealed God of Memory, Mimerius. Finally in peace, the Blue Blur and his friends finally were able to live their true lives. However, unbeknownst to the heroes, Mimerius did not give his services without a price. The god knew of a foe in other worlds, and enlisted the foe's services to get his payment - and snatch the Sonic Team's freedom from their grasp.

\/

* * *

Sonic

The blue blur sat atop the tower a ways away from the city of Apotos, having just completed a 40-mile run. Smirking to himself, Sonic thought about the future of him and his team. There weren't any more villains to deal with, now that Eggman was gone, so everyone could live normally. Sure, he ended Eggman's assault with the help of a god, but that was what needed to be done.

Looking out over the ocean - and being reminded of his fear of water for a split second - the hedgehog tried thinking about Tails. The kid had been with him for so long, and now the fox could build his machines for the betterment of the world. He had also confessed that he had always had a crush on Cream - the rabbit child of Vanilla - meaning that when he grew older, there were certain... possibilities... for life.

Caught up in his thoughts, Sonic did not see the figure silently enter the tower and begin to climb up. The hero turned his mind to Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog that had loved the blue blur since the beginning of time. Sonic thought of Amy mostly as a friend and nothing more, even though the latter constantly tried to marry the former (even though they were both only teenagers).

Then the hedgehog thought about Knuckles. The red-head was an interesting fellow. He seemed too loner-ish, like Shadow, to have show signs of love to anyone - and even then, the echidna had to protect the Master Emerald from thieves. Knux didn't really have opportunities to go and find someone to care for. Besides, he was the last echidna on Mobius - he couldn't exactly asexually (or whatever that word Tails told him once was) reproduce.

The trapdoor behind Sonic slowly opened without a sound, and a faint white glow emanated from the gap. The hero, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice as a cloaked figure that was producing the glow sneaked up behind him and waited. It was minutes later before Sonic felt like he was being watched, and at that point the figure kicked the blue blur off the edge of the tower, quickly injecting a small needle that was attached to his foot into the hero's back and retrieving it.

Spinning in the air, Sonic landed on his feet and looked up at the tower to see no one. Scowling - for he knew that he did not simply fall off - Sonic turned back towards the ocean and sat on the ground instead. At least here he couldn't fall, and he could think in peace. Suddenly, thoughts of fear ran through his head; How were his friends doing? Were they hurt? What if he couldn't stand up, like he broke his back during the fall? What if the ground beneath him crumbled and dropped him into the ocean?

Shivering from the sudden chill in the air, Sonic didn't notice in his thought wave as he stood up and began walking toward the cliff. Suddenly snapping out of his trance, the hedgehog only got a second to look down before he stepped off the edge and fell towards the ocean. The fear coming back, Sonic closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't survive this. However, as he hit the water, the serum that was contained in the syringe began to do its work.

Noticing that he was only sinking, the blue blur opened his eyes to see colors around him - and not have his eyes be stung by the saltwater. A sudden tightening in his chest warned him that he was running low on air, but Sonic decided that his last moments would be appreciating the underwater wildlife. Finally, as he began to suffocate on his own air, Sonic opened his mouth and let the water rush in, slowly drowning him.

What he didn't expect, however, was for the water to evaporate inside of his body.

Startled by this adaptation, Sonic felt his wrists, ankles and neck grow heavy. Looking at his arms, he saw black cuffs forming on his arms with glowing white runes on them. Sinking ever faster, Sonic finally landed on the ocean floor, the pressure doing nothing to his body. At the same time, Sonic's quills began to merge, and his head began to morph shape painlessly into a somewhat spiked blob shape. The cuff around his neck glowed and his neck head detached from his neck, being held in place by strands of magic essence.

The other cuffs glowed and his feet and hands disconnected from their respective limbs, the hedgehog's shoes disappearing and revealing his feet splitting into three more spiked blobs, each held in place by the essence. His hands reconfigured themselves to become three fingered and claw-like as his eyes began to change shape. Sonic's body grew, beginning to look more and more regal as his legs shrunk into his lengthening body. The ankle-cuffs fused and began to glow again as the blue blur's once-feet merged into 10 blob-spikes, spread so that he could walk somewhat like a spider.

Finally, Sonic's entire body began to glow, and black markings with white runes began to criss-cross his body. The hero's mind was invaded by Mimerius, changing his thoughts and soul into one thing: Sonic was Mimerius' minion now, and his entire reason of existence was to serve the god. Shooting up through the water, Sonic burst from the ocean in a stream of blackened, corrupted water, slowly fading into Mimerius' realm to serve his master.

\/

* * *

Amy

Amy Rose skipped through the streets of Station Square, making her way to her friend Cream's house while always thinking about Sonic. Oh, the dreamy hedgehog... Ever since the Metal Sonic incident on Little Planet, Amy had been completely head over heels for the blue blur. Yeah, she sometimes confused Shadow or Silver for Sonic, but her loyalties lay with the real hero.

Passing through darkened streets, Amy didn't notice - as she was delved deep into her love fantasies - a faint glowing from one of the alleyways as a cloaked figure crept around the corner and followed behind her. The pink hedgehog sighed out loud at the thought of Sonic finally settling down and loving her like she loved him.

As Amy reached the end of the street, she felt a sudden shove as she was forced out into the open. Spinning around, she found no one behind her, although she felt a small brick in her back. Shrugging it off as one of the lowly thugs, she continued on her way as a serum worked its way through her body.

Amy stopped by her house on the way to Cream's to pick up some special flowers as gifts. As she filled up a vase with water for the flowers, she felt a slight heat wave run through her body. Wiping her head, the pink hedgehog sat down on her couch to rest a bit before going to the rabbit. Putting her hand down on the flowers, she accidentally pricked her finger on one of the rose thorns.

Biting down a cry, Amy cradled her injured hand with care. However, as another heat wave ran through her, she noticed as frail little petals began sprouting from her wrists. As her gloves tore and thorns began to appear on her hands, the petals began to cover her arms like feathers, stopping at her shoulders.

Her legs began to sprout the same petals as she pulled off her boots, revealing her feet and toes merging to a point as her leg bones cracked and shifted, making room for another pair of legs to sprout behind her, leaving her somewhat like a spider. Her dress suddenly tore off as pink petals began sprouting on her body and covering her otherwise naked self.

The entire time, Amy's mind was lost in lust for Sonic, suddenly overcome by a need for him to love her. As such, as her quills split and grew and her face elongated slightly, she did not notice a change. Only when she opened her eyes, revealing that they turned a pink like the petals on her body, did she realize what was happening - and all the same open herself to Mimerius' will.

Her original thoughts were replaced by the ideas that she was the Queen of Mimerius' plants and that she was to serve him at all costs. And so, as she slowly faded out of existence, she thought only of protecting her darlings.

\/

* * *

Cream

Cream the Rabbit was out in the fields, picking flowers for her mom, as she waited for Amy to visit. Oh, how much of a friend the hedgehog was. When Cream had nothing to do, Amy would come and give Cream something to look forward to. She always wanted to have fun, and Mr. Sonic helped her when Amy wasn't around.

Then there was Tails. The fox had recently confessed that he had a crush on the rabbit, and taking that they had been friends for a while, Cream accepted it with open arms. Sure, Vanilla might be worried, but the young rabbit was growing. Eventually she wouldn't have her mother telling her what to do, and she and Tails could do what they wanted.

Hearing a rustling, Cream turned around to see a cloaked figure standing in the meadow behind her. Knowing that there wasn't any more evil about, Cream stood up and began walking towards the person. He sure looked lonely...

When Cream was in front of him, she looked up. "Mister, are you okay?" The figure looked down, with piercing white eyes that gave Cream the chills. "Yes... I am quite okay... now go ahead, youngling. Go back to what you were doing." As Cream nodded and turned, the figure quickly slipped a syringe into the rabbit's arm and began walking away.

Back in the flower meadow, Cream sat down and began to think about how beautiful it was. Nature was always best when nobody had done anything to it. As Cream brushed her fingers along the grass, the plants reached up and pulled the gloves off of her hands and began twisting around her fingers. As the grass grew into vines and sank into the rabbit's skin, darkening and having a faint white glow, Cream began to stand up before noticing that she was being held down.

Looking down, she saw as the plants were twisting through the threads of her shoes and tearing them apart. Her toes and legs were wrapped in the grass as it turned white, looking like roots. Suddenly falling over, Cream fell back first onto the grass as it began to tear at the dress that she was wearing. The flowers shifted and lined her body like a dress of petals, and more vine-like markings began appearing on her body and face. Her ears grew longer and thinner, and her hair lengthened and grew sinewy, once again like roots.

Her eyes turning a bright green, Mimerius enforced his will on the rabbit. She was the Princess of Mimerius' garden, daughter of Queen Rose, and she would listen to whatever the god told her to do. Cream faded away, her last change being her fur turning greenish-white, and the plants gave tiny little cries and reverted back to their original state.

\/

* * *

Tails

The two tailed fox finished up screwing in a part, wiped his forehead and sat down. After a long day (or days, for the mechanical genius), he needed time to rest. Besides, after Eggman was put into jail, Tails decided that the best thing to do was help people. His most recent invention - one already somewhat dreamt up - was a virtual reality simulator that didn't completely weigh your head down. Instead, it read your brain waves and altered them slightly so that it seemed like you were actually in a fictional place.

It wasn't the cure for cancer, but it was entertainingly helpful. He might be an engineer, but he wasn't a true rocket scientist. Heck, he turned 11 or so yesterday - he wasn't really sure. Even with his vast pools of knowledge, not everything was a walk in the park. Tails turned his mind from his inventions to the girl he loved for quite a while - Cream.

Some might say it was weird - a fox in love with a rabbit - but it was real. Tails had been keeping it down because Eggman would obviously have used it to his advantage, but everyone was free now. Of course Tails has a crush. He was still young, and there were other females out there - of the same species - that would be waiting. But for right now, he was already busy with his thoughts.

Tails heard a ringing, signaling that the door was opening. "Sorry, I'm closed. Please come back tomorrow." Upon hearing the door shut, Tails turned back to his thoughts. Meanwhile, sneaking around behind him was a cloaked figure, slowly and surely finding his way to the fox.

Then again, on Tails' part, people had always considered him a freak of nature. Heck, he had two namesakes - mutation or not, it was stranger still that he could fly with them. Nobody had figured out how it was possible - it just was - but Tails had been the victim of many harsh remarks because of them. As such, he was helping doctors develop technology to remove one of the tails. He wanted to be normal, like everyone else.

A sharp stab of pain on his back made Tails cringe and turn around. No one stood behind him, causing Tails to believe it was something in his chair. Sighing, the fox stood up, locked the door and walked toward the kitchen. He felt hungry, and not sleeping for many days on end takes a lot out of a man. As Tails fixed himself his dinner, his tiredness suddenly faded away. Blinking, Tails stood up straight and looked around. That wasn't normal.

Shrugging, Tails took the food off of the burner and went over to the window. It was really pretty tonight, and the stars were brightened even more by the light of the moon. Thinking of the moon, Tails absentmindedly turned his head towards the moon, appreciating its fullness and the light that it gave to the earth. So drawn in by its beauty, the fox didn't notice as seven small bumps began forming near his tails. Getting a sudden urge to feel the cool air, Tails opened the back door and walked outside.

Quite a while ago, Tails figured out how to perfect a transportation device between two places. That's why, when Tails stepped outside, he was greeted by the coolness of the air on a cliff-side. The fox had three houses in total - one on Angel Island, one where he did all of his work and one where he went to just relax. Sitting down in the middle of his "backyard", Tails looked up at the moon and felt the breeze blow through his hair.

A sudden rip made Tails look down at his hand. As claws grew from his fingertips and white marks began to appear on his arm, the fox grew afraid. The same happened with his other hand, and Tails stood up and shook his head. What was happening? WHY was it happening? Was he in a dream? However, the pain felt too real to be a dream as the bones in Tails' feet cracked and shifted into a digitigrade position. Crying out from the sharp pain, Tails fell over face first and handed on his hands. His wrists shimmered as black and white rings formed around them, making it seem like they were cuffed.

Feeling the cuffs appearing on his ankles, Tails tried to stand up again. Succeeding, Tails wobbled as he tried to get his balance. As the fox's ears grew longer and his body in general began growing fur at rapid speeds, Tails found himself trying to resist the urge to look at the moon again. Somehow he knew that the celestial body had something to do with this change. As he fought the sudden needs, he felt as his fur began to shrink and the cuffs began to disappear.

Sighing in relief, Tails stood straight, looking at what changes had been wrought. It wasn't too severe, but it would still be different. However, Mimerius was not one to be denied. Originally he had intended to keep Tails upright - he liked guards that could stand on the same level as his avatar - but now the god realized it was for the better. Possessing the fox's body for a split second, Mimerius caused Tails to look up at the moon and began to exert his force.

Screaming in pain, Tails fell over again as the changes continued. The cuffs reappeared and the fur grew back, although shorter than before, and Tails' eyes began to change from its original sapphire-ish color to and icy light blue. Trying to stand up, Tails fell again, shrieking in agony, as every bone in his body began shifting and cracking, forcing the fox to remain in a quadruped position.

Tails' teeth lengthened, and he felt the top of his shoulders stretching. With a sudden pop, Tails roared bestially as two more heads like his appeared beside his original. Immediately, Tails felt his mind split into three - his original mind kept the smarts, his second mind held the emotions and the third mind held only knowledge of power. The bumps on his behind grew out, and the originally two-tailed fox now had nine extremely long tails.

The fur began to darken, gaining more white markings, and sharpen like a blade as Mimerius changed Tails' mind. The kitsune was the guard of Mimerius' keep, and he would not let anyone get to his lord. With a three-pronged roar, Tails promptly disappeared, leaving only a silent hillside.

/\

* * *

**Next chapter, I'm gonna move on to Team Dark and the Chaotix most likely. See ya.**


End file.
